Demon hunter on the Run
by ShadowOwl4876
Summary: A demon hunter, or protector in my opinion, is as expected looking for demons. Finding ones that are worthy to kill or protect. Rin, of course, is one this hunter comes across. Read the story to find out what they do to him.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom. A word to describe the different possibilities of life in ways one can't possibly understand fully. Living in a world with danger at every corner limits these possibilities. Never having the true taste of freedom can change ones life for the worst. Making it impossible for someone to ever live the life they wanted. Stuck with nothing but a body and a useless, controlled soul on the brink of breaking into a million pieces. This was Verda. She was different then others around her. Giving that she was the only girl of her kind. But being a lyncantant never brought her down. Helping exorcists the best she could in as many ways as possible. They gave her a chance, she was a demon after all. Always though to be dangerous if she ever snapped. Always under surveillance. Never having that special word; freedom. But she was happy not being under the rule of the king; Satan. No worries of being pushed around and tormented. Well besides the exorcists that gave her training and made sure she was under control, she was perfectly fine with her life. It was till one day, she was on a mission, by herself because no one dared be near her when she snapped. She was on her way to True Cross Academy to talk with Johann Faust V, the principal. Walking up to the distant school, the shadow of it casted over her.

Looking up at the school, it was humongous. I wish i didn't have to do this. Talking with this guy is a pain. He was a demon, but the Grigori favored him since he's been working for them for about 200 years. But still! What if he snapped! I get it, shouldn't run my mouth, they say. Don't step out of line, they say. Just because i work for exorcists doesn't mean i'm not a demon anymore. Ugh but still, don't want to do this. That probably made no sense but i don't care. Getting this over with will be the least of my worries.

Verda walked up to the front doors and pushed them open. Seeing bustling students getting to class, and teachers making their lessons. She strolled in, eyes turning to her. Hands in her long black jacket pockets. Hiding what she pride most under the warm cloth of her jacket. She kept her head down not to notice her but they ended up staring either way. Her long brown hair shifting back and forth behind her in a pony tail. Long black jeans covering her tan white skin. Her dark blue eyes piercing through the crowd with a slight tint of red. She gracefully walked through the frozen still students. Making her way through the crowd to the principal's office. She opened the door to see the demon in his carefully decorated throne of a desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing the door behind her she stared at the man in the chair on the other side of the room. "Well well well...if it isn't Verda. The demon hunter that the Grigori hired to watch over my school. If i'm not mistaken, you are also under surveillance. Why did they send someone like you to watch over a bunch of exorcists?" Johann, the principal, said devilishly in his chair. He looked as if he was working on some papers that everyone knew he wouldn't dare to look at. "Well they sent me here to watch over your petty school for the sake of one of your students. And don't patronize me you fool, i'm here on orders. And yes, they have been watching me, but not as much as they have of you." Verda said in disgusted tone. She had enough of this bastard, she wanted to get the check through the school done as soon as possible. "Well, if your just doing a sweep through the school, by all means, go on ahead. But be careful, many will mistake you for a demon if you get too close. And there are plenty of well qualified students that could beat your petty state. But i expect you already knew that." He said maniacally. She was practically boiling at his statement. Clenching her fists, she turned around and walked out.

How can he say that! He is so going to pay for what he said. I'm not weak, just because i'm a girl doesn't mean i can't beat someones ass. Lets just get this over with. I'm tired of being around these fools. I marched around campus keeping an eye on everyone that passed me. I kept my head down, making sure not to make any eye contact. I can feel their stares burning a hole through my skull. Do they know that staring is rude? I went down the hallway of the Exwires, the ones that could potentially beat my ass. They were supposed to be told that an inspector was patrolling and checking every classroom. Told to be on their best behavior. Wouldn't expect any less from this batch of morons.

She opened the door to see the class sitting quietly listening to the teacher. It was Yukio Okumura who was teaching the class at the moment. She held a clipboard of notes to keep track of any reviews of the class. She nodded to Yukio and he nodded back. She stood at the back of the class and observed them. She was writing on her pad listening to combat lessons when she heard her name called. She looked up from the piece of paper to see peering eyes staring at her. A worried look plastered on her face, she looked at Yukio to expect an answer. She froze, unaware of what he was talking at the moment because she was so fixated into the review she was writing. "Um...miss Wise...would you care to explain what you do for the class? Since your here of course." He said gently, offering her to stand in front of the class to spew out what she did as a job. She nodded slightly before clipping her pencil to her clipboard and walked slowly to stand next to Mr. Okumura. She glanced at him before setting the clipboard on the desk behind her.

God why am i doing this? Why did i agree to do this? Having to explain what i do for these punks. Um...should i bluntly state that i'm a demon or will they all attack me at once? That was a stupid question, of course they'll kill me. Welp here it goes. I put my hands in my jacket pockets and stare at the curious faces of the class. I felt a weird vibe when i first walked in here but didn't seem to care, till i saw him. I looked straight into the eyes of the demon across from me. The demon spoke about all the time of being the Son of Satan, the Savior of Assiah, or the King of Gehenna. It was Rin Okumura, the twin brother of Yukio Okumura who was standing right beside me. I shook my head and chose to ignore his gaze and looked to the rest of the class.

"My name is Verda Wise. And i work as a Demon hunter for the Grigori. I'm not stationary and travel around the globe. I don't understand why this important to the class but i can say that my job, especially for who I am, is probably the hardest to keep up with." Verda said and all the peering eyes went wide with curiosity. She nodded at their reaction and opened her mouth to explain before any hands were raised. "To simply put it, i am not an exorcist, i do kill demons but turn down the ones at peace. And before anyone questions me any further, i'd care to explain my reasoning. Not all demons are here to kill humans and obey their master. Such as the ones you tame, Shiemi is it?" Verda said turning to the one sitting next to Rin in the front. "Has the demon you summoned attack you? Or is your demon ever dangerous to do any harm? And yes i know who you all are, and please answer my question." She said stepping in front of her. Shiemi looked up at her and nodded nervously. "No, Nee hasn't hurt anyone but has been protecting me." She said looking up at Verda worried. Verda smiled at the fact and continued to speak. "You see, some demons don't deserve to die. And i am not saying all but some people just have to realize that stereotyping every demon is completely disrespectful." She said proudly to the class. All the faces covered in shock from her words. Rin looked up at her and stood up. Ryuji Surguro stood up with a pissed look on his face. "Then how do you explain the Blue Night!" He yelled at her standing up from his chair. Verda glanced toward his direction in shock. She gave him a stare before speaking. "That was different. That night was completely Satan's fault! Not every demon is this way." She said forming a stance to yell at him. Rin burst into flames as he stood up. Verda looked over to him and drew her sword from her scabbard on her back. Yukio drew his guns and pointed it to Rin and Verda. "Everyone calm down. Please put away your weapon and Rin sit down." He said trying to calm the mood. Verda didn't budge but Ryuji smirked and sat down. Verda's eyes, being who she was, turned a deep dark glowing red and her wing showed slightly. The class jumped in shock and to the back of the room. Her jacket fell off from her shoulder when drawing her sword. Her wings folded behind her, she sighed. Rin stared at her in amazement as Yukio kept his gun pointed at them. "What are you?" She could hear from one of the students at the back of the room. She put her sword back in its scabbard and put her jacket back on. She looked at them with gleaming blueish red eyes. She straightened her stance and stared at them. "A Lycantant that has been remarked as a captured "Blue Night" demon. I was there, but i watched as that temple crumbled. I didn't fight, i refused. I thought i could do better. More than just a pawn for "his" army. But i guess i was wrong. I am, just a demon." She said before marching out.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't hate me if i get any of the lore wrong or any of the characters personalities misconceived. This is my version of the character and do not own these characters. This is my interpretation of their personality and will act accordingly.

She's...she's a demon. An actual demon. But she looked so human. Is she possessed? Is she like me? What is she? How can someone like this be so...amazing? I need answers, but the way she looked at me gave me the idea she didn't want to talk. Did she really mean what she said? That she believes that Demons could have a chance. I need to get to know her...but how?

Verda ran out the room without her clipboard. Rin stared for a second before running after her. He grabbed the clipboard as he went out the door. "Rin! Rin get back here! She's dangerous! Rin!" Yukio yelled as they both ran out. He shortly followed not too far behind. Verda was halfway to the front door till Rin grabbed her by the arm to stop her. "Wait! Who are you?" He asked pulling her to face him. She spun around by his grip, him holding her in his arms. She stared blankly up at him, surprised he was even touching her. "R-rin! Uh...i mean Mr. Okumura! What do you mean? I just told you who and what i am. Now get away from me. I knew i shouldn't have come. I knew my idea was stupid. They should've killed me when they had the chance. No one will ever change!" She said tearing his grip from her arm and stumbling and got to her feet. She ran to the door, she opened it half way before he slammed it with his hand and flipping her around to look at her. "Stop running. Please, your idea is not wrong. I believe you. But people will never change." He said keeping his hand on the door an inch from her face. His face locked onto hers as they were inches apart from one another. "Tell me...how are you working for the Grigori? Tell me everything...i want to know." He said gently but still not letting her get away.

What is he doing? Were so close to each other. What is the son of Satan asking me for? Why is he asking me to tell him about my life? Why is he not letting me to leave? What is he going to do to me? So many questions rang through my head, but he wanted answers. I don't know if he'll like them. He is in the same situation. He can't control himself, being used as a weapon. Constant surveillance, and never a chance to be himself. Why am i feeling the same as him? I want answers too but...its like were living mirror image lives. I'm also being watched and judged for what i'm doing. But his was different in one slightest way, being the offspring of Satan. Were both demons, were both dangerous, but why does he have the same intention as me? I think Demons should have a chance. I think we should given another chance, to prove ourselves. But like he was saying, no one will change.

Verda was silent looking up at him. Rin stared down at her expecting an answer. She swallowed hard before she decided to speak. "It was the Night of the massacre..." She said starting her back story.

"I was a demon. A lycantant on a rampage because of the orders of your father. He ordered us to attack the temple. I was an inch away from bringing so many innocent people to their knees but cutting off their heads, till i froze mis swing. My sword an inch from Tatsuma Suguro's, Ryuji's father, neck. I hesitated, and put my sword down. He saw my weakness and spared me. He told me that day that i could change. Change my destiny and write my own. And to not let anyone say otherwise. As appearance i looked half human but my eyes and wings said otherwise. The Grigori had me locked up and examined. They wondered how i could defy Satan's orders and follow my thoughts for myself. The saw it as a chance to use fire with fire. They trained me in real combat. Keeping a keen eye on me as i worked with them. Making sure that i wouldn't turn against my defenders and attack if i were ever to do that. They kept me for special purposes, never to be on my own. Now they gave me a chance to go on a mission on my own. But the catch was if i ever snapped i was to be killed. I though to myself that i was part human but that was impossible. I wish i was, like you but, i am not. But thats how i work for them. A secret weapon, stashed away for special reasons. Now their doing the same to you. I just wish they could trust us, believe we could be good. But they are so scared for change that they rely on known knowledge. The knowledge that we can't change it is safer for a demon free world." Verda explained still held down by Rin. He heard every word, listening to her story. He felt bad for her, that she went through the troubling thought of never being free. He had the same situation but slightly different.

She is so different then other demons. She was kind, and gentle, till she was threatened. Maybe she is part human like i am. But how could that be? She is so unique, i never have seen a demon like her before. I've heard of lycantants but only as males. She was the only one of her kind, no wonder she is so distant. I wish i could do something for her, be there for her. I'm a demon, i can help her. We can fight this together.

He stared down at her and removed his hand from the door. "I...don't know what to say. I'm sorry you have to live this way. But its better than being killed." Rin said looking down at her. Verda blushed to the fact he felt sorry for her. "Don't be. This is who i am, and nothing can change that. I feel bad for you for having to live this way just because you were born. I wish i could do something, but they expect me back anytime soon." She said standing up straight. Yukio was standing nearby, listening to their dilemma. He walked up to them. Verda flinched to see him randomly appear. "What if i can get you to help us here? So you don't to be locked up all the time. You can stay at our dorm, it's just the two of us. I'm sure they will be fine with it as long as I am here to keep an eye on both of you." Yukio offered standing next to his brother. Rin smiled happy his little bro came up with such a brilliant idea. "Yeah that would be great. You can keep an eye on the school for your review for the Grigori of me. And we can keep an eye on you so they don;t have to lock you up!" Rin said delighted. he blushed a bit noticing he was so excited and also the glare of his brother. Verda looked up at them with a hopeful grin. "Are you serious? You'll do that for me?" She said putting her hands together looking at them. "Of course. I know its been hard to prove yourself because of who you are, Rin knows all to well." Yukio said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Just be careful, ok?" He said looking down upon her. She nodded softly and smiled. "Thank you so much! I'm so glad someone here is giving me a chance." She said wrapping her arms around him tearing up. Yukio, surprised and shocked at the young lady acting as if she were a young child. He smiled noticing she has never seen this much praise before. "You are so welcome."He said hugging her back. Rin smiled and joined in. "Yay! We get to have fun in our dorm! So glad there is someone like you around!" Rin said excitedly.

She gets to stay with us. Thanks little bro. I get to know her better. Be there for her. It seems she has never had someone this close to her before. She did seem half human. She was so delicate yet so strong. She seemed so head strong when i first saw her. But when she opens up to people she;s like a delicate flower. Blooming for the first light of spring. She was so beautiful, i want to cherish this beauty and strong warrior.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know making authors notes aren't allowed but i need to get this out. If anyone would love to make recommendations to this story please do. I want to hear from you guys. I need inspiration to write and so far i need as much as i can get. And please also tell me if i get anything on the anime or manga wrong or name or something. I don't want to make the mistake again later on. I don't own Blue Exorcists so i don't want to change it too much._**

It was nice of Yukio and Rin to let me stay with them. Not having Exorcists breathing down my neck every second of the day. They had me stay in the room across from theirs so Yukio could keep an eye on me. But he gave me privacy and i was thankful for that. I grabbed a towel and some soaps and headed to the bathrooms. My wings dragging slowly behind me as i covered myself with the towel. The bathrooms were only down the hall but i still scurried so no one saw me. I didn't expect anyone to be up since it was the weekend and there was no school. Plus it was like 6:30 in the morning and guys love to sleep in, i know for a fact since my brother. He was like me but like him he gets to be with other people. And when i say other i mean with Jupiter. That little bitch has him wrapped her little finger. But i'd have to admit, its better than being here.

I was silently sleeping when i heard Verdas door open. I fluttered my eyes open and looked to my clock. it read 6:35, why is she up so early. I should go back to bed. I'm gonna check on her just in case she needs anything. Maybe i can make breakfast for us, but i'm too lazy. I'll do it later. I sat up and slipped a shirt and shorts on and saw Yukio still asleep. I smirked and opened the door to our room. I looked down the hall to see Verda with her skimp towel barely making it to her knees and blushed. She turned around and i quickly went back into my room so she wouldn't see me.

Verda turned around to see nothing and shrugged. She turned around and quickly made it to the bathroom door. She tried pushing it open but it was locked. She flung her head back and moaned. "Ugh why is it locked?" She said trying to force it open. She turned around in her towel and huffed. "Great...now i have to ask Yukio for the key." She said then looked down at herself. Rin peeked around his door to see her struggle at the door. He smirked to the fact she had to come to their room. He closed the door quietly and woke Yukio up. "Wh-what is it? Rin what do you want?" Yukio said half awake his eye lids slowly opening and droopy. "Verda need the key to the restroom. It's locked." Rin said still shaking Yukio to get up. Yukio sighed and pur his glasses on. He stumbled around his room trying to find the key. Verda made it to their dorm room door. She hesitated before knocking. "Um...guys. Do you have the key to the bathroom. I need to shower." She said softly and slightly embarrassed. Yukio and Rin heard her and rushed around the room to get the key. She heard from the other side of the door rustling and clatter. "You guys ok in there?" She commented worried what made them get so loud all of a sudden. "Hurry up Yukio!" Rin said trying to help him find the key. His demon tail occasionally hitting Yukio in the head making his glasses fall off. "Stop hitting me and i might be able to find them! And stop knocking stuff off, your making a mess!" Yukio said scrambling for his glasses and the key. Yukio held the key up in accomplishment, his glasses tilted on his face. Rin looked at him stopping in his tracks and smiled. "Let me see! I wanna give it to her!" Rin said reaching for the key. Yukio pulled it away and Rin fell on his face. "Its my key! I'll unlock it for her!" Yukio said heading to the door fixing his clothes and hair. Verda heard their side conversation and smirked, her cheeks turning a bright red. Rin looked up and tackled Yukio to the ground and grabbed the key. "I called it!" He said holding the key up away from Yukio. "I found it!" Yukio whined reaching for the key from his big brother. Rin ran to the door and slowly opened it casually as if nothing happened behind the door. "Well got the key!" He said looking Verda. He blushed slightly seeing her in the towel. Verda looked at him and smirked she turned and walked to the bathroom with him. Yukio laying on the floor pouting. "Ugh no fair." He mumbled before he got up and got dressed. Rin smirked at him and followed Verda to the bathroom.

I wonder if she heard all that? She probably did...eh at least i got the key. I twirled it on my index finger as I trailed behind Verda. Her wings are so majestic and pretty. I never knew a demon could be this beautiful. There's succubus but she was different. I never met a lycantant before, but they seem mire human than demon. Especially Verda, the way she walked and smiled. It seemed more human than any demon that i encountered. Huh...well if shes says she's a demon, i'm just going to leave it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This next part will contain some sexual content so skip down if you don't want to read it. The story will continue to the next few chapters.**

Verda holds her towel up over breasts. Her wings covering her back as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She steps to the side for Rin to open the door. She stands there slightly nervous and embarrassed at her appearance. Her cheeks turning a reddish pink running from one side to the other. She clamped on her towel a bit tighter as Rin walked past her. He glanced toward her and blushed slightly. He reached for the lock and slid the key in. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. She kept her head down when she walked past and carried her soaps in with her. He slowly closed the door behind her, but before it closed all the way she dropped a bottle and bent down to grab it. Her towel didn't cover everything and her wings slid to the sides and Rin saw the bare skin of her and smirked. He felt a slight trickle of blood come from his nose and wiped it away. She grabbed the bottle and went to the shower. The door finally closed and Rin leaned against the bathroom door holding his nose. He slumped down to the floor, still not believing that he saw her like that.

I-I just saw her...i can't believe she didn't notice the door was still open. Her skin looked so soft. She is so beautiful from all angles. Rin stop, you shouldn't be thinking about this. But it looked so good. What does she think of me? She didn't look at me at all when she was in her towel. Was she really that embarrassed in front of me? Or was she just protecting herself and didn't want to be seen like that? Well which ever, i'm so glad i got that key.

Its big for a girls dorm bathroom. Wasn't expecting this. I walked up to one of the lockers and placed my extra stuff inside. I grabbed my towel and made my way to the shower. It was surprisingly clean when only guys were using the dorm. I wonder why their all alone in this dorm. Huh...nevermind that. I need warm water to calm my nerves down. I hope that door was closed when i drop that bottle. Couldn't imagine if he saw me like that...probably would slap him. But he is kind to me. The way they were fighting over the key was hilarious. Either they were just like that all the time or i would've mistaken them for fighting over me. Nah...brothers are brothers. They always fight. I turned on the warm water and hopped in. I started washing my hair, rubbing the suds into my thick locks. I was washing the soap off my body when i heard the door to the bathroom creak open. I turned my head toward the general direction of the door. The shower was an open wash and not much privacy was given. One curtain covered my bare body from the intruder. There weren't any other girls in the building, right? I quickly washed myself off and grabbed my towel. I slowly stepped out of the shower and peeked around the corner. I tried to see the intruder on the other side of the lockers but wasn't able to. I tiptoed to my locker and peeked around the corner to the door. No one was there, where was this person? Where did 'it' go? I walked around and saw i was alone. Huh...i'm hearing things. I walked over to my locker and dried my body off. I bent over to dry off my long thick hair. Rubbing my towel against my head. I got up and wrapped the towel around my body. I grabbed my clothes and started to get dressed.

I don't know what to do. I want to get to know her but i'm afraid she doesn't like me. She is a demon hunter. What if she thinks that i'm unworthy of protecting as she put it in class yesterday. I leaned against the door as i heard the shower from inside. I must have leaned hard and fell through the door. I quickly got up and scooted to the wall hoping she didn't hear the door open. I leaned my head against the wall as my heart beated a thousand beats a minute. I don't want her to think that i'm a pervert. Even though i sorta wanna see that again, i won't. I won't embarrass her like that.

I finished up getting my clothes on. I went over to the mirrors and fixed my damp hair into a ponytail. I brushed my wings off and fixed them up. I tucked them under my coat and grabbed my stuff and headed back to my room. I opened the door and saw Rin sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. I bent down on my knees, and knelt by him. "Hey! You ok?" I asked putting my hand on his knee.

She freaked me out when she put her hand on my knee. My head jolted up and i stared right into her eyes. I blushed being so close to her. I could smell the sweetness of her shampoo still gently touching the air around her. 'Y-yeah i'm good. Just waiting for you to get out of the shower. Was wondering what you wanted for breakfast?" I asked slightly stuttering in my words trying to act like nothing was happening. She looked at me with worry and i smiled trying to get her to not worry.

I didn't believe him, the way he was sitting, some how worried me. How he had his head in his hands, something was up. "Don't lie to me. Please tell me what's wrong." I asked gently as i sat on the wall next to him.

I didn't want to lie to her but i didn't want her to think of me as a perv.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up at her worried for my life. I didn't want to lie to her, but i didn't want to scare her away. "I...uh….sorta saw you when the door was closing." He replied and blushed and face palmed.

I looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean you saw me? I didn't change till i got to the lockers and you can't see them from the door? You saw me in a towel, why are you making a big deal about it?" She asked curious of what he meant. Then I remembered bending over to pick up the bottle but the door had closed, did it? I blushed deeply and looked to him hoping he would speak.

I looked up at her, glowing a bright red on my cheeks. "T-the door….it didn't close all the way when you..bent over. I'm sorry i should've looked away, but it just happened so fast." I replied facepalming again as i felt my cheeks blush a even deeper red, it almost looked like I was about to have a heart attack.

I blushed deeper as well and looked up at him and patted his knee. "Sorry...i thought the door had close. I'm sorry you...saw that. But its ok, like you said it happened fast." I replied and stood up again. Held out my hand so I could help him up with a smile. "Come on...i'll help you make breakfast." I replied with a warm smile.

I looked up at her with a smile and a shocked look on my face. Surprised to her reaction i took her hand and stood up. Nodded and turned to her. "Great so let's head to the kitchen then. Thanks for understanding." I replied with still a faint trail of red on my cheeks.

I smile and looked to him and pat his shoulder. "No problem. Now let's go cook, i'm starving." I replied and patted my stomach which grumbled. Headed down stairs to the kitchen and walked with him.

They both went downstairs together and strolled into the kitchen. Where Ukobach was already at work. Verda strolled in and Ukobach tackled her. "Agk?! What is this?!" She yelped as her head hit the floor from the familiar. Ukobach didn't like others in his kitchen and threatened her to get out. "Hey hey HEY! Ukobach get off her! She's here to help make breakfast." Rin replied prying him off her chest. Verda panted as the wind got knocked out of her and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm...just here….to help." She replied trying to get her breathing to normal. Ukobach pouted and went back to work, avoiding Verda. "Hey you don't have to be that way, she's a friend." Rin replied giving Verda a hand. She took it and got to her feet. She glared at Ukobach and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well if he's the king of this kitchen i'll take my leave then." Verda replied walking out of the kitchen and sat at one of the benches. Ukobach smirked at her and got back to work. Rin looked between them back and forth and sighed. He helped out Ukobach make breakfast as Verda patiently waited.

Yukio got dressed and ready from earlier and walked down stairs, shutting his door behind him. He walked down stairs and noticed Verda by herself at the table. He slowly walks up to her and tilted his head. "Where's Rin?" Yukio asked sitting across from her. Her elbow was on the table and she looked up at him with a pouty face. "Ukobach kicked me out of the kitchen. Rin's in there with him making breakfast." Verda remarked, bummed out. Yukio slightly chuckled and nodded. "Yeah those two are a team in the kitchen so it's best stay out of their way." He replied and waited with Verda. "So….what do you like for breakfast?" He asked curious of her answer. Verda looked to him and lifted her hand off her palm. "Um anything really. I'm not a picky person. But my favorite is pancakes and waffles." She replied and placed her chin back on her palm with her elbow digging into the table. Yukio nodded and looked to the kitchen door. He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to think of anything to say. Verda looked over at him and smirked. "Anyway...it's getting boring in here. I'm gonna go back to my room." She replied and got up from her seat at the table. She pats him on the shoulder and heads up to her room. He looks up at her and sighs. "Oh ok...i'll come get you when breakfast is ready." He replied and sat patiently at the table.

I walk back upstairs to my room and open the door. I fall onto my bed and flip over to my back. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. 'Why is that awkward when i talk to Yukio and Rin? And what's up with Ukobach? I just wanted to help out. Whatever….i should get ready for today. I still need to go through all the classes and keep an eye on Rin.' I think to myself and sit up on my bed. I get up and get my bag together. I grab my clipboard and look through the papers. I had at least 5 classes to go through still, before i was on full time watch over Rin. I place my pen under the clip of my clipboard and set it on my desk in the room. I look over at my equipment bag and walk over to it. I look into it and it had my arrangement of weapons for killing the demons of the world. I pulled out my shifting sword, currently in it's dagger form and slipped it into its holster on my thigh. I heard a knock at my door and turn hastily to the sound. I sigh and open the door to reveal Yukio waiting patiently. "Breakfast is ready." He replied and started heading back downstairs. I nod and grab my bag and head downstairs shortly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

I make it downstairs to see an assortment of foods on the table with Rin & Ukobach looking proud of their work. I smile and sit down and set my stuff to the side. "This looks absolutely delicious you two. Thank you." I reply amazed at the amount and quality of the food. I take a plate and start adding the wonderful food onto my plate as the rest of them watched me. I look up at them and look worried. "Uh….aren't you guys gonna eat?" I ask curious. They look at me and doze off and stare before snapping out of it to answer me. "Oh yeah sure we will in a second." They replied nervously and got up and moved around to get food. I smirked and continued eating and enjoyed the food. After I finished I pick up my plate and put it in the sink. I come back out and they still were eating. "Well while you guys eat I'm just gonna have a walk to work off the calories." I said heading to get a few things. Rin struggles to finish his bite to tell me something as he swallows. "W-wait….i'll go with you." He said with a mouth full and picked up his half finished plate and put it in the sink and caught up with me. "Thanks...would love the company." I reply blushing and he chuckled and smiled. "Yeah no problem." He replied.

'How can I stand for this long and not have told her yet? Damn nerves not letting me do what I want. I want to tell her….just don't know how.' Rin thought to himself, confused and frustrated with his situation.

'It was cute that Rin wanted to walk with me, actually grateful because I didn't wanna walk alone. But I still find it funny that the guys get so flustered at times. They think I don't notice but I really do.' I think to myself and smile at the thought of it.

They walk out through the front of the building and down the road to the beach. They walk along the shore line in silence, awkward silence. Till Verda spoke up. "Um….so….what you wanna talk about?" She asked wanting to break the silence between them. Rin's heart raced and looked over at her and looked into her eyes and smiled and started to calm down. "Um anything really, up to you." He replied before looking ahead of looked down trying to think of something to say. After a few seconds she lifted her head and looked at him. "Well how about your classes, since I am helping you keep control and train. Would like to know a bit more about you." She replied curious of his response. He looked at her and nodded. "Right...that. Um well i've been passing most of them but I really need to study. Was hoping since you got here you would help me." He replied thinking about the academy. She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah sure I can help you. That's what i'm here for." She replied and kept waking. They went back to their awkward silence like before till Rin grabbed Verdas arm and pulled her away before she stepped on a jellyfish. When he pulled she tripped over her on feet and fell into his arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed deeply. "T-thanks for saving me." She said nervously. He blushed and brought her back up. "Your welcome. Didn't want you getting hurt." He replied blushing deeply as well.

'What was that? He saved me and looked down at me. I felt, different. And the blushing didn't help either of us. I wonder if he feels the same as I do.' She thought to herself.

'I just wanted to pull her away I didn't expect that to happen. And I bet I was blushing like a tomato, probably looking like an idiot. But the way she looked up at me. I feel, different. I wonder if she feels the same way.' He thought to himself and took a few glances along the walk to look at her.

They made it back to the place and went in and saw the kitchen nice and tidy and all the food was gone. Rin looked over at Verda and she looked at him and chuckled. They went up stairs and went their separate ways to their rooms. Rin flopped on his bed while Verda sat on hers. There was a note on both their beds. "Verda/Rin I went out for groceries and won't be back for a couple hours. If you could help Rin study/ if you would study that would be much obliged. Don't do anything reckless. ~Yukio They look at it and both open their doors and look at each other. "What you wanna do?" They ask in unison and chuckle. Verda shrugs and steps out and Rin walks up to her.

'I wonder if this could be the time we could get together and get to know each other better. That would be a dream come true.' Rin thought to himself. "So how bout some movies or games." I asked wondering if she was up to it.

'He asked me to movies or games. I really don't care as long as we're alone together. Did I really just think of that just now?' She thinks to herself and nods. "Which ever, i'm fine with anything." I reply and smile heading downstairs. "Comin or what?" I say and smile.

He looks at her and smirks and follows shortly behind and heads downstairs. Verda looks for different things in the tv cabinet while rin hooks them up with snacks in the kitchen. Verda finds a movie and sets it up in the DVD player and sits on the couch with a blanket and curls up. Rin comes in with a tray of chips and popcorn with two bottle of pop. He sets it on the coffee table and pops a kernel in his mouth and picks up the bowl and sets it between them and smiles at Verda. She smiled back and picks up a piece of popcorn and munches on it.

 _ **A/N: So as expected it's come of time when the mature part really comes to play. Ready for some fun next chapter?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Turns out if you didn't notice i'm gonna return this story to regular terms. Don't expect it in this chapter sorry for the inconvenience. But if you really wanted to read it just let me know and i might have a specific chapter out of the way of the story to add it in.**_

The movie starts and she munches on the popcorn along with Rin next to her leaning against the armrest of the couch. She occasionally glances over at him and blushes looking back at the tv once more watching the movie. She thought a action movies would fit both their personalities so "Avatar" was streaming on the large widescreen tv. They haven't said a word since the film started and it was slowly drifting into awkward silence besides the noise of the speakers surrounding them. She pulled up the sliding blanket over her shoulders as she curled up more on the couch with her knees close to her chest. He turned his head just ever so slightly and glanced at her movement and scooted closer to put his arm over her shoulder. She flinched at his cold touch of his hand on her left shoulder but the warmth of his entire body emitting from him to her body. She blushed and moved closer to get comfy and spread the excess blanket onto him so they were both under the soft touch and heat of the cover. He smiled and looked down at her as she rested her head along his chest while he pulled her closer keeping her warm and secure in his half embrace. They both blushed bright red till their cheeks relaxed and their intent eyes watched the flickering lights of the tv flashing onto them and the blanket covering them from their shoulders to their toes.

"Good choice for the flick. I love action movies." Rin finally spoke up to break the silence between them after the whole movement and scooting of bodies. Verda smiled and nodded. "Thanks, i figured you liked action movies. Their my favorite as well. With a touch of romance as well." She replied in a semi-soft whisper. He nodded and smiled gently clenching her left shoulder with his left hand as she rested against him. Feeling her soft skin and the brush of her elegant wings against him. Keeping her safe and feeling protected was one thing he wanted to do the moment he laid eyes on her. Protecting this precious jewel and elegant creature was his goal, and he wasn't gonna let that fall through his fingers.

Slowly as the movie carried on Verda looked up and Rin was passed out above her. She smirked and sat up and looked at him. He laid his head back along the couch and his mouth was open and his eyes were closed tight. His grip on her shoulder loosened as she got up and picked up the blanket with her and placed it back on him. She watched him sleep for a bit and smiled kissing his cheek then brushed a piece of hair out of his face and looked at the clock. It read 10:15 pm, and she cleaned up the mess they made. She put the extra popcorn in a baggie and threw their sodas away. She looked back over at him to see he was still sleeping. She smirked and carried on turning the extra lights off and sat next to him on the couch looking at him. She caught herself staring but didn't care as she carefully inspected his face seeing the curves of his lips and tint pink of his cheeks. She blushed as it filled her mind of all the aspects of his handsome face. She yawned and stretched looking around and found another blanket along the side of the couch that she didn't notice before and snatched it wrapped it around her and laid her head on his lap. She looked at the blackened screen of the tv as it automatically turned off after the movie was over and her eyelids slowly closed and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

The sun shined through the shades of the blinds into Rin's eyes and he fluttered his eyes open and looked around. He went to get up but before he did he noticed Verda laying on his lap sound asleep and he didn't move a muscle. He pulled the blanket down from his shoulders and set it just inches from Verda's nose. He didn't want to wake her so he stayed and watched her. He plucked a piece of hair off her forehead and put it aside and admired her beauty. He yawned and stretched his arms trying not to disturbed her and craned his neck to see the clock and read it was 8:45 am. He smelled food in the kitchen figuring Ukobach was already at work. He felt his stomach growl and he panicked hoping it didn't wake her and she shifted in her sleep and brought her hands up to her face and cupped them under her cheeks. He sighed and watched her a bit more and smiled. He noticed her wings draped and folded on her back hanging off the couch. He wondered if it hurt to have them hang like that or ache when she waked. He'll probably ask when she wakes up. He heard her mumble and slowly open her eyes and looked up at him with big hazel eyes. He felt his heart beat faster and looked straight at her and maybe feel his breathing hitch at the back of his throat. "M-morning. How did you sleep?" Rin asked smiling looking down at her. She yawned rubbing her eyes and nodded. "Mmmmmm...good how about you?" She asked dropping her hands at her sides looking back up at him. "I slept well, my back sorta aches but i had a good night's sleep." He replied and smiled brushing her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes for a quick bit leaning her head into the palm of his hand and got up. "Well that's good." She said and the waft of food hit her nose and her stomach responded instead of her mouth. "Sounds like someone is hungry, you're not the only one." He smiled and got up cracking his back and turned to her. "How about getting something to eat?" He recommended. She nodded in embarrassment and smiled as her cheeks flashed a bright red from her stomachs response.


End file.
